Mello POV
by Nakazawa Koharu
Summary: fict pertama :D semoga bagus *sujud sujud*. WARNING : Typo, Garing, GJ, dll.


**Death Note milik T.O & T.O**

**Mello POV milik Nakazawa Koharu  
**

**Warning: GJ, Typo, Garing, dan lain sebagainya**

**Rated: T+**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Namaku Mihael Keehl. Umurku saat ini 15 tahun. Aku dibesarkan di Wammy's House karena dari kecil aku yatim piatu. Sekian dan terima kasih.

(Author: *lempar Mello pakai bungkus coklat* Mello: Apaan sih?! Author: disini kau itu ngejelasin siapa dirimu, siapa sahabatmu, siapa orang yang kau taksir, dan sebangsanya. Bukan Cuma ngenalin diri kaya anak TK! *tunjuk-tunjuk naskah* Mello: aku bukan anak TK, dan aku tidak mau disamakan dengan bocah ingusan itu! *lempar pistol ke author*)

Oke, ini karena paksaan author sableng yang satu itu, jadi aku dengan terpaksa menjelaskan secara detail apa yang dia INGINKAN!

Namaku Mihael Keehl. Umurku 15 tahun. Aku dibesarkan di Wammy's House. Sebuah panti asuhan yang khusus mendidik anak-anak cerdas untuk menjadi penerus L. Aku cerdas? Pasti dong. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku. Hahaha. Eh? Apa tadi kalian bilang?! Near?! Siapa dia? Tidak ada orang yang bernama Near di Wammy's House. Oke, oke, berhenti menyiksaku dengan ancaman membakar kebun coklatnya. Kalian kan tau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa coklat.

INGAT! Aku menjelaskan ini dengan SANGAT TERPAKSA. Garis bawahi itu. Oke, sebenarnya aku sangat TIDAK mau mengakui bahwa Near memang berada diatasku. Well, sebelum dia ada di Wammy's House, akulah yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu. Dan, aku sangat sangat bahagia dengan hidupku yang dulu. Tapi, semua berubah sejak Negara Api menyerang –eh, maksudnya sejak Near berada di Wammy's House. Ia telah merebut posisiku, ia telah merebut kesempatanku untuk menjadi penerus L, ia telah merebut coklatku –oke, yang ini bukan. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, ia hampir merebut Matt dariku.

Sejak Near di Wammy's House, Matt hampir setiap hari ke kamar Near. Dan, makin lama waktu berkunjungnya semakin bertambah. Aku heran apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua dikamar. Jangan berpikiran aku mesum! Yang mesum itu si Gameboy itu! Aku hanya ketularan oleh dia. Ehem, sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa Matt bisa betah berlama-lama di kamar si Albino itu. Tapi sayang, rasa penasaranku kalah dengan gengsi. Ck, sampai kapanpun aku membenci NEAR!

Cukup membahas bocah albino itu. Kita beralih ke Game Boy yang lumayan terkenal di Wammy House, Mail Jeevas, dan aku biasa memanggilnya Matt. Entah sejak kapan ia tertarik dengan benda konyol tersebut (Baca: Game). Sejak pertama kali ia datang ke Wammy's House, ia sudah memegang benda eletronik yang hanya memberikan kepuasan sementara itu. Ia bahkan lebih peduli terhadap konsol game-nya daripada aku yang merangkap sebagai uke-nya. Ia cukup pintar. Peringkatnya tepat berada dibawahku.

Ia cukup terkenal di Wammy's House. Kenapa? Aku tidak tau pasti. Setelah aku bertanya dengan Linda –salah satu fansgirl-nya- ia bilang Matt sangan tampan, atletis, ramah, dan humoris. Eh? Kalian ingin tau pendapatku tentang Matt? Kan sudah ku bil- BERHENTI MEMAKAN COKLATKU! Baik, baik, aku akan menjelaskannya, dan kalian JANGAN TERTAWA!

Menurutku Matt itu, err, aku akui ia lumayan tampan, penurut, dan humoris. Eh? Atletis? Darimananya? Ia bahkan jarang atau bahkan mungkin tidak pernah bermain bola. Ia hanya melatih jari-jarinya untuk melawan karakter fiksi di game bodohnya itu. Jadi, bagi kaum hawa yang masih menganggapnya atletis, itu SALAH BESAR! Oke, aku akui ia mempunyai bentuk badan yang standar dan mungkin, er-sixpack? Argghh! Lupakan apa yang aku bilang barusan! Itu sangat memalukan.

Baiklah, yang terakhir yang akan aku perkenalkan adalah L Lawliet. Hanya L seorang yang menurutku mendingan daripada Bocah Albino dan Game Boy tersebut. Walaupun mungkin penampilannya kurang meyakinkan. Tapi percayalah, pemikirannya jauh lebih dewasa dan jauh lebih bijak dari yang lain. Ia memang memiliki kelainan pada posisi duduk dan menu makanan harian. Ia juga bermasalah dalam waktu tidur. Tapi diluar itu semua, ia sangat cerdas dan bisa diandalkan sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Hm, apa ini cukup? Ku rasa cukup. Aku capek harus ngomong panjang lebar, karena ini memang bukan keahlianku. Kalau misalnya kalian bertemu denganku dijalan, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan senyumanku atau tanda tanganku. Eh? AKU TIDAK RELA JIKA HARUS MEMBERIMU COKLAT! Jika kalian pura-pura lupa denganku ketika kita bertemu dijalan, maka persiapkan dirimu dan berkemaslah. Aku akan secepat mungkin mengurus surat pemindahanmu ke kuburan *smirk*.

.

.

#Owari#

* * *

*lirik keatas* ya ampun, dari mana ide cerita ini? aku tidak pernah merasa telah mengetik cerita ini #ditebas

bahasanya hancur gila =_=, typo beterbangan +,+, ceritanya garing engga jelas -_-"

hah~ yasudah deh, apapun yang terjadi, mau fict ini hancur atau tidak, tolong di review ya *puppy eyes*


End file.
